La voix des vagues
by CFMA Team - Nina-sama
Summary: Il y a 30 ans, à Irisia, dans la région de Johto, le premier parc Pokémon a ouvert ses portes. Dans ce parc est née, il y a 12 ans, la petite Namiko, dotée d'un don prodigieux...


_Il y a 30 ans, à Irisia, dans la région de Johto, le premier parc Pokémon a ouvert ses portes, Aquarian est un immense aquarium regroupant des centaines de Pokémon très rares pouvant être observés dans leur milieu naturel reconstitué. Dans ce parc est née, il y a 12 ans, la petite Namiko, fille des propriétaires de ce parc ; la petite fille passe son temps à s'occuper des Pokémon. Mais depuis sa naissance, la petite Namiko possède un don prodigieux : elle comprend le langage des Pokémon._

_**La voix des vagues**_

La sonnerie imitant le cri du Hypotrempe à la perfection retentit dans la pièce. Une main incertaine émergea de sous les draps en pagaille et chercha en tâtonnant le bouton permettant d'arrêter cette torture sonore. L'ayant trouvé, la fillette fut tentée de se recroqueviller dans son lit pour replonger dans le sommeil. Mais elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et vit que le soleil pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Sa fatigue s'envola alors, et elle se redressa d'un coup, trop vite d'ailleurs : la tête lui tourna un instant avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir correctement les yeux. Elle se leva prudemment et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Celle-ci donnait directement sur l'immense parc aquatique dont la demeure de Namiko faisait partie. Composé de nombreux bassins différents qui communiquaient tous plus ou moins entre eux, le gigantesque parc abritait des espèces de Pokémon Eau variées. Namiko colla la main à la vitre et s'émerveilla de voir, comme chaque matin, la vie reprendre dès les premières lueurs de l'aube.

Elle se hâta vers son armoire et en sortit une combinaison de plongée. En effet, il était cinq heures, et c'était le moment de sortir les Pokémon. Elle enfila rapidement le vêtement...enfin, tenta de l'enfiler à toute vitesse. Elle était si pressée d'aller dans l'eau qu'elle s'emmêla les pieds dans les jambes de sa combinaison et s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet en produisant un bruit sourd.

"Aïe..."

Elle se releva avec précaution et s'assit sur le rebord du lit afin de se forcer à s'habiller lentement. Une fois la lutte avec la sournoise combinaison remportée, Namiko soupira et alla se regarder dans la glace. Elle trouvait que la combinaison fabriquée par son père était jolie et lui allait plutôt bien. Après avoir détaillé de ses grands yeux bleus l'image que son miroir lui renvoyait, elle estima que tout était bon et lança un regard à son fossile Crâne, qui trônait sur son bureau. C'était un objet très précieux pour elle. Elle connaissait la nature de cet objet, mais elle ignorait de quel Pokémon la pierre était le fossile. Pour elle, c'était simplement un reste de Pokémon ayant vécu au temps de la préhistoire. Elle était d'ailleurs loin de se douter que certains scientifiques étaient capables de ramener un tel Pokémon à la vie...

Elle sortit de la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Namiko descendit les escaliers et croisa sa mère dans la cuisine, qui lui avait déjà préparé un petit déjeuner léger. Il ne fallait pas être trop lourd pour aller dans l'eau, au risque d'être malade...

"Bonjour Maman !", lança-t-elle à l'adresse de la femme qui s'affairait dans la pièce. Sa mère lui répondit par un sourire chaleureux, mais ne dit rien. La mère de Namiko n'était pas très bavarde, le matin...ni le reste de la journée, d'ailleurs.

La fillette avala son petit déjeuner rapidement et sortit en disant au revoir à sa mère d'un signe de la main, puis fila vers le bassin qui l'intéressait le plus en courant. Son empressement lui fit oublier qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le parc de si bonne heure, et elle se cogna à quelque chose de grand et solide. Elle tomba en arrière tandis que Ryû lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever.

"Hé, Ryû, tu pourrais pas faire attention ?"

Son frère soupira alors qu'il la soulevait de terre. Elle n'avait que douze ans, mais elle était bien trop lourde à son goût.

"Ecoute, Namiko, j'y peux rien si j'ai une soeur qui court partout dès l'aube...

- Où est Papa ?

- Parti au bassin extérieur…Tu es en retard, tu sais.

- Quoi ?! Il ne m'a même pas attendue ! "

Namiko fila à toute vitesse vers le bout du parc pour trouver son père, espérant ne pas être trop en retard. En traversant le parc, elle faisait signe aux quelques Pokémon éveillés et aux Ramoloss qui traînaient en liberté.

Elle parvint au bout du parc, son père était là, dans les rochers, avec un panier rempli de Balls en tout genre à côté de lui.

Namiko grimpa sur les rochers. Devant elle, les rayons du soleil, qui n'était pas encore tout à fait levé, se reflétaient sur l'eau calme d'un grand bassin naturel coincé entre des rochers, qui formaient une sorte de muraille protégeant cet espace des vagues. Le bassin avait une forme ronde, mais vers l'avant, les rochers formaient une sorte de séparation entre le grand bassin et un petit coin où l'on plongeait habituellement.

La petite fille se précipita vers l'eau, voyant que son père s'apprêtait à libérer les Pokémon.

"Me voilà Papaaa !"

Elle fit un grand saut, pressée d'aller dans l'eau, et plongea au milieu d'un groupe de Poissoroy qui se dispersa à son entrée dans l'eau pour aller plus loin. Namiko les suivit pour rejoindre la grande partie du bassin, l'eau était magnifiquement claire et les rayons de soleil du matin traversaient la surface, ondulant sous l'eau tels des voiles lumineux. Une plate-forme flottante trônait au centre du bassin, et des accessoires étaient placés dessus pour jouer ou soigner les Pokémon.

Le père de Namiko lança au-dessus de l'eau une bonne poignée de Pokéball de toutes sortes. Apparurent alors dans l'eau un groupe de Hypocéan et de Hyporoi ; en face de Namiko, à la tête du groupe un grand Hyporoi violet se tenait à la surface.

"Abyss !"

Namiko se jeta au cou de l'Hyporoi et le sera contre elle ; Abyss, l'Hyporoi, plongea avec elle.

"Namiko…Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Très bien, hier soir 2 petits Obalie sont nés"

Namiko parlait sous l'eau avec l'Hyporoi comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle respirait sous l'eau.

Le père de Namiko lança à nouveau des Pokéball avant de partir s'occuper d'autres Pokémon du parc.

"Namikoooooooo !"

Sortie d'une des Pokéball, une femelle Lanturn d'un violet presque pourpre fonça sur Namiko pour lui faire un câlin.

"Starlight ! Non mais ça pas de me foncer dessus comme ça ! Tu veux que je boive la tasse ?

- Hé hé, désolée Namichoutte.

- Arrête de m'appeler Namichoutte !

- Si tu veux vraiment que j'arrête, essaye de nager plus vite que moi.

- Compte là-dessus ! ...Non attends, je vais aller chercher mes palmes si tu le permets."

Namiko remonta sur la surface flottante et prit ses palmes pour les enfiler. Après quelques minutes à se battre contre la maudite paire de palmes, Namiko plongea sans attendre pour défier la Lanturn.

Lanturn l'attendait pour la course. Soudain, une longue ligne bleue, qui semblait être une corde, frappa Lanturn.

-Hein ?!

Ce qu'elle avait pris pour une corde était en fait une liane. D'autres lianes percèrent la surface de l'eau et entourèrent les Pokémon du bassin et Lanturn qui, étourdie par le coup qu'elle avait reçu, se débattait de son mieux pour sortir du piège.

- Attention Namiko ! hurla le Pokémon.

Une liane fonçait droit sur la jeune fille. D'un revers de la queue, Lanturn créa une vague qui poussa Namiko hors de portée mais, par conséquent, le Pokémon fut ligoté et happé hors de l'eau. Namiko refit surface et vit en haut des rochers un homme menaçant qui souriait d'un air mauvais. Une créature bleue ressemblant à un amas de fils avec des bras se tenait à ses cotés. Des lianes lui sortaient du corps et maintenaient fermement le Lanturn, qui ne pouvait plus se débattre, et les autres Pokémon, qui étaient dans le bassin avec elle.

- Excellent Bouldeneu, des vraies merveilles… le chef sera content.

Namiko monta sur les rochers et interpela l'homme

- Relâchez ces Pokémon tout de suite ou j'appelle la police, qui va vous jeter en prison !

- Tiens, une morveuse, soupira l'homme sans jeter un regard à la petite fille. Raichu, débarrasse nous-en.

Il lança une Pokéball d'où sortit une énorme souris orangée. Celle-ci fit crépiter ses joues d'où sortirent des étincelles. Namiko, tremblante, essaya de la raisonner :

- N-non, ne fais pas ça ! C'est mal !

Le Raichu fut surpris, mais continua son attaque.

- Ce que le dresseur veut est toujours bien.

L'électricité de ses joues formait maintenant un arc électrique autour du pokémon. Namiko ferma les yeux et mit ses bras devant elle pour se protéger.

- … Osmerang.

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour voir le Raichu éjecté dans l'eau par un projectile. Elle connaissait cette voix ; et cet os, c'était celui de Koros, l'Ossatueur de son frère. Elle vit son grand frère non loin d'elle sur le dos de son Dracolosse.

- Namiko, c'est terrible. Ils ont envahi le parc !… Tiens bon, je t'envoie Zeta !

Ryû envoya un Porygon2 qui voleta vers Namiko. Cette dernière s'accrocha à une patte du Pokémon.

- Merci Zeta, dit-elle avec soulagement.

- E=MC², répondit le Pokémon.

- Tu réponds toujours ça !

Soudain, une boule d'énergie verte projeta l'Ossatueur au loin, l'assommant sur le coup. L'homme s'avança vers Ryû.

- Bien, les Pokémon sont embarqués, je peux m'occuper des trouble-fêtes.

- Oui, c'est ça, viens te battre espèce de lâche !

- Me battre ? Vous pensez que je vais me salir les mains avec des minables ? Bouldeneu, Poudre Dodo.

Le Bouldeneu répandit une poudre blanchâtre, qui endormit Namiko, Ryû et les Pokémon de celui-ci avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait pu faire un geste. Namiko eut juste le temps de voir l'homme tourner le dos en riant avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil.

Il était plus de trois heures passées lorsque Namiko se réveilla, enroulée dans ses couvertures, ne sachant plus bien si le rapt de la veille était réel, ou si ce c'était qu'un mauvais rêve. L'esprit confus, et étonnée de voir qu'il était si tard, elle se leva en chancelant, le soleil tapant violemment sur la vitre tandis qu'un marteau-piqueur tapait dans sa tête. Elle prit une douche pour se remettre les idées en place et s'habilla, enfilant un short bleu nuit et un tee-shirt rayé marin. Elle se décida alors à aller vers la fenêtre...et constata que le parc était bel et bien vide. Le coeur gros, elle baissa les yeux pour voir les soigneurs discuter avec ses parents et son frère. Ryû faisait de grands gestes, le visage crispé par la colère. Il semblait vouloir convaincre ses parents de quelque chose, mais ceux-ci, abattus, n'avaient pas l'air d'adhérer à son projet. Quant aux employés, leurs yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment qui écouter. Les propriétaires étaient les deux parents, mais Ryû était le "petit patron"...

Namiko préféra ne pas se mêler de ces affaires-là et se glissa discrètement dehors, puis hors du parc pour rejoindre sa "cachette" : la calanque. En effet, c'était un endroit calme, parfait lorsqu'on voulait s'isoler un peu pour réfléchir, ou tout simplement être seul. La calanque était assez loin, et il lui fallait près de trois quarts d'heure pour y parvenir ; de plus, le chemin était difficilement praticable, et le petit coin de paradis était loin d'être facile d'accès.

Elle commença alors à escalader les rochers qui lui bloquaient l'accès. Après tout, pouvoir se reposer dans un tel endroit, ça se méritait...Elle trébucha soudain, manquant de tomber. Un petit caillou se décrocha alors de celui où elle était, dégringola et rebondit plusieurs fois avant d'atterrir sur quelque chose de dur...provoquant un "raaa" de douleur et de contrariété. Le Carapuce émergea d'entre les rochers, regarda Namiko d'un air courroucé et rentra dans sa carapace avant de projeter de l'eau par les orifices pour utiliser Hydrocanon, se déplaçant ainsi bien plus vite et regagnant la mer directement par la voie des airs. Il arrosa la fillette au passage, qui sourit faiblement. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire, ni même le poursuivre. Pas aujourd'hui.

Au bout d'un long moment, Namiko se retrouva devant la calanque. C'était une plage de galets gris encadrée par de grands pics rocheux aux contours déchiquetés par l'érosion progressive. Une mousse verte et épaisse recouvrait les rochers par endroits, tapis d'algues déposées là par le flux et le reflux des vagues venant lécher la rive. Les deux à-pics étaient d'une couleur oscillant entre le noir et l'argenté. Au milieu du cocon formé par la configuration naturelle de la calanque, la seule ouverture vers la mer permettait de voir loin vers l'horizon, en ligne droite. Namiko adorait cet endroit paisible où le seul bruit était celui de l'eau qui venait, puis repartait, inlassablement.

Généralement, personne ne s'aventurait jusque là, l'endroit étant trop bien dissimulé et la route pour y arriver suffisamment fatiguante. Mais ce jour-là, il y avait deux Pokémon rouges et blancs qui se battaient dans un concert de cliquetis, de claquements et de cris. Les deux crustacés se faisaient face un instant, puis se fonçaient dessus sans vergogne. Le Krabby pinça soudain son compère, qui lâche un "Païnce" de douleur. Il répliqua avec des Bulles d'O qui éclatèrent sur la carapace du crabe. Namiko s'approcha doucement, et les deux combattants se figèrent. Puis, d'un accord tacite et commun, ils déguerpirent sans demander leur reste. La fillette s'assit donc sur les galets, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux avant de rouler rapidement sur ses joues.

Elle se mit à pleurer en silence, ressassant ses pensées et se souvenant douloureusement des évènements de la veille. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour les empêcher d'être emmenés...et le parc était vide, désormais...alors qu'elle était restée là, à dire bêtement qu'elle allait appeler la police...elle aurait pu convaincre les Pokémon du ravisseur de ne rien faire. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et passa ses bras autour, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux formé. Elle avait un don fabuleux, et elle ne s'en servait que pour s'amuser avec ses camarades du parc. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient partis, elle se disait qu'elle aurait dû faire quelque chose. Mais c'était trop tard. Pourtant, elle voulait les sauver. Et si ses amis n'étaient plus là, elle, elle avait toujours cette capacité unique de parler avec les Pokémon, et de comprendre leur langage. Relevant la tête, le regard perdu dans le lointain, là où le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher, elle décida qu'elle devait le mettre au service de choses plus importantes que ses baignades dans les différents bassins du parc. Sa résolution était ferme, malgré la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait. Elle les retrouverait et les ramènerait. Avec son don, elle en était capable. Elle en était sûre. Et pour l'aider, elle aurait bien besoin de l'aide de Pokémon, d'un Pokémon. Elle pensait en particulier au Seigneur des Mers, Kyogre. Mais il était bien certain qu'il ne viendrait pas tout seul. Namiko savait bien qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Alors, puisque beaucoup de Pokémon l'écoutaient, pourquoi un Pokémon légendaire ne ferait-il pas de même ?!

Elle se leva et avança dans l'eau. Quelques Otaria qui étaient tranquillement installés sur un rocher plongèrent à son passage. Namiko s'arrêta en fixant l'horizon où le soleil se couchait. « Kyogre. Puissant Seigneur de l'Océan et créateur des Mers ! Je vous supplie de venir en aide à ma famille et à mes amis Pokémon ! ».

Mais après plusieurs dizaines de minutes d'attente, rien ne se produisit. Namiko répéta en haussant la voix. Elle n'obtint guère de résultat et continua à prier Kyogre tout en continuant à avancer dans l'eau, jusqu'à ne plus avoir pied. Elle plongea alors et reformula sa prière sous l'eau. Des larmes de désespoir coulaient de ses yeux, se mêlant avec l'eau déjà salée de l'océan.

Namiko ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur sa prière. Soudain, elle ressentit un léger remous dans l'eau ; Kyogre avait dû répondre à son appel désespéré, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Elle rouvrit les yeux et ne vit rien que l'eau claire. La masse de Kyogre aurait du être visible de loin, mais il n'y avait rien... Rien, sauf quelques tâches rouges mobiles. Namiko remonta pour respirer et, une fois hors de l'eau, elle remarqua quelque chose qui la fit frémir : cinq ailerons jaunes dépassaient de la surface, à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, et ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Des Carvanha. Elle se retourna pour nager vers la côte et aperçut ce qui avait provoqué le remous : un aileron jaune se tenait derrière elle, un Carvanha la guettait, probablement pour l'empêcher de fuir… C'était leur manière de chasser, un éclaireur pour repérer et empêcher la proie de fuir, l'affaiblir si besoin pour que le groupe puisse attaquer la victime tranquillement et se mettre à la curée. Namiko sentit son bras piquer, elle le regarda : l'une des blessures faites lors de sa chute sur le Carapuce des rochers s'était rouverte au contact de l'eau de mer, et laissait échapper un peu de sang…voilà ce qui les avait attirés : le sang.

Sous l'effet de la panique, Namiko replongea et voulut surprendre le Pokémon en fuyant vers le bas, mais la racaille des mers avait l'expérience de la chasse et la dépassa pour la heurter de plein fouet. La peau dure du Pokémon écorcha d'avantage Namiko, qui saigna plus encore. Elle voulut s'enfuir, morte de peur et de chagrin - elle ne voulait pas finir ici, dévorée vivante par des Carvanha. En désespoir de cause, elle tenta de parler avec l'éclaireur, lui dit combien elle aimait les Pokémon, le pria de la laisser vivre, mais comme réponse, elle reçut :

"Tu aimes les Pokémon, alors nourris-les".

Le reste de la bande était arrivé, Namiko était encerclée. L'air commençait à manquer dans ses poumons, ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler, de peur, de dépit, de désespoir. Elle allait mourir. Elle vit un Carvanha s'approcher, gueule béante, vers son visage. Elle ne put supporter la vision des dents effilées et jaunes du Pokémon, ferma les yeux et ressentit une violente secousse.

La suite au chapitre 2 !

Jill, Big' et Nina-sama


End file.
